when the colors start to run
by iloveyou123
Summary: Now, when she moves like this, will you move her like that? Come on. / Otherwise known as Jade and Beck have sex five times, and then one time, well, they don't.


when the colors start to run

Now, when she moves like this, will you move her like that? Come on. / Five times Beck and Jade have sex, one time they don't.

a/n: i advise listening to "shake it" by metro station when you read this, because i basically listened to that on repeat as i wrote this :P also, my first time writing smut. ever. please be nice? reviews will make me love you forever. and ever and ever and...

* * *

;;

_i could tell, you could tell that i was taking my time_

_(but i was thinking of ways to get you to stay the night)_

;;

_one- angry sex._

;;

"Hi." She says. Her voice is hoarse from all the fighting they've been doing the past few days, and he thinks it's probably just a little twisted that he finds that so fucking hot.

"Hey." His voice is tired. He hasn't been the one yelling, just the one listening to it. But that's usually how it is, isn't it? It takes all of his concentration not to clench his fists together.

"I-" She starts, but he cuts her off by pulling her towards him, and she doesn't keep talking after that.

His mouth is against hers, heavy and hot, and his hands are groping, one already slipping up her shirt, pressing against her skin (she's cold, and damp, it's been raining), sliding under her bra. She groans into his mouth, and he twists her nipple. She scratches at his back, and he pulls away to let her tug his shirt off for him, him doing hers at the same time. They get tangled, and it's so fucking ridiculous he almost starts laughing, but they're both still so _pissed _that laughing at anything seems insane.

She's back on him in two seconds, pushing him onto the bed. He settles his hands on her hips when she straddles him, and starts grinding into his lap. Beck growls at her, she smirks- even when they're doing it, they're still the same- and she starts undoing his jeans with thin fingers.

Then one hands on him, stroking, and he's pulling her down to kiss her, tongue forcing it's way into her cherryredpoison mouth. She tastes like vodka and cigarettes, he's never surprised by what she'll do to destroy herself. There's a hint of raspberries underneath it, and it's enough to remind him this is still _Jade_, and he's gentler when he tugs off her skirt. She slides out of her underwear, he rolls over so he can grab a condom. She full on giggles when he fumbles with it, and she rolls her eyes when he tears it with his teeth. Beck winks at her, she raises an eyebrow.

He reaches for her hands, and brings her back to him. She moans when she gets on top of him, and so does he- she feels so fucking good, and he's filling her, and she's stretching and the way she moves. Slow and sure and just enough to make him want to come right fucking then, but he won't, cause hello, he's kind of a fucking stud, and both of them are damn good at sex. They know how to make it last. (He feels like he should insert a creepy winking face there.)

She's moving on top of him, and she's so, so beautiful like this, naked, and he can't take his eyes off her, the way she moans, pants, and it's too soon but whatever it's been too long and he's coming the same time she is, his fingers curling around her thighs.

Jade pulls off, lays next to him. Beck already feels awful, feels like he should apologize or something, because fuck, that's not how Dr. Phil says you should remedy fights. But then Jade grins over at him, leans in and kisses him, lip gloss tasting like cherries.

Beck pulls a blanket off the floor and covers her. Jade looks surprised, and the small smile she gives him is enough to make him forget about anything they were fighting about, anything they'll ever fight about for the rest of time.

He has his arm around her, and he laughs when she yawns, one hand coming up to lazily cover her mouth. He goes to get up, but Jade rolls her eyes, reaches out for his arm and pulls him back down besides her.

"Fuck," She mumbles, "Sex makes me sleepy."

It's a second before he says anything, a little busy watching the way her chest moves, breathing still awkward, stilted. Her fingers are still on his arm.

"You can," He murmurs, "Fall asleep. If you want to. I won't leave."

Jade just smirks, rolls into his side, head on his shoulder, and doesn't say a word.

;;

_two- sneaky sex._

;;

Beck doesn't totally know what to think when Jade walks by his classroom the first time, holding a book and beckoning him over.

He mouths no, he's in Sikowitz's class and that dude is so crazy he has no idea what he'll do if Beck asks for a pass in the middle of one of his speeches. (This one has to do with fairies and the magic of the pineapple. Whatever.)

The second time Jade walks by, he knows she's serious and it'd be in his best interest to go out, so when Sikowitz goes into the back to get a paper mache statue of a horse, he slips out.

"Hey," He asks her, "What's up?"

She grins at him, that type of Jade grin that means you'll never know me and you never will. It's confusing and sexy at the same time.

"Come with me," She tells him, and tangles their fingers, pulls him toward the bathroom. There's no one in there, luckily, except for some random freshman who Jade scares off with a threat to ruin her life. Classic her, he thinks, and shakes his head.

Jade pushes Beck into a stall, following quickly and slamming the door after them. He's faintly worried about what that little freshmen is going to tell people, but Jade just says, "Don't worry about her," like she's read his mind. He doesn't have a chance to question her before their mouths meet, hot and wet and open in a desperate kind of kiss.

"Fuck," He says weakly, when Jade pushes him against the wall. He vaguely notices the stall door isn't completely closed, but when he goes to tell her they should find another one, Jade just shuts him up by kissing him again, hard.

"Horny today, Jadelyn?" He smirks, and she just ignores him.

He slides his hands up her top, pushing her bra aside, and his fingertips are stroking Jade's hardening nipples, and he realises she's not answering because she can't think straight. He likes having this affect on her.

Jade pulls his jeans down, along with his boxers-

"Fucking rip them," Beck half-laughs, telling her.

"Gladly," Jade snorts, "They're ugly as fuck. What, did that skank Melissa get them for you?"

He'd be pissed if he didn't want to kiss her so badly, and the kiss is angrier this time, teeth clashing, Jade biting at Beck's bottom lip as she slides onto him, and then he's inside her and she's all heat and wet and _fuck they really need to be quiet-_

She's grinding and moving and he's gripping her sides so hard there's no way it's not leaving bruises, but Jade doesn't seem to care, actually it kind of seems like she's spurred on by it, just goes harder and faster.

All of the sudden she stops moving completely. He gapes at her, and she hits his arm. "Shh," She whispers.

There are voices outside. Cat and Tori voices, to be more specific.

"He's such a creep," Tori's saying, "I told him I'm not interested-"

Jade pushes against him, and she's rubbing up on him, and it feels so fucking good but-

"Ignore him," comes Cat's bubbly voice, "And he'll get bored. That's how it works!"

"I hope," Tori replies, and there's a sudden rush of water as a sink turns on and Jade glances up at him, looking frustrated,

"Come on," she urges, grinding herself on his cock, "So close, Beck, so-"

"But that's-"

"I know, okay, I'm not retarded," Jade hisses.

He starts up a rhythm, them rocking back and forth and he knows Tori and Cat are probably gone right now, or can totally hear them but he so doesn't care, and Jade's riding him desperately through her orgasm, and then he feels her shudder and then he's coming too, and his knees are buckling. He's aware of the door rattling, nowhere near secure.

When he's refocused, and Jade's smoothing her sweaty bangs off her forehead, and then pulling her top back on (which he never likes seeing, but oh well, he already got school sex today), she glares at him.

"Shut up, you idiot, you sound like you're having a fucking panic attack. They're gone, but if they heard us, it's your fault. God."

He grins at her, and she sticks her tongue out at him. Beck takes her hand, intertwines their fingers, and when they walk out, he's not too worried about the lower classmen that are looking at them with gasping mouths, he doesn't care what they think about Jade and him's clothes twisted and torn, hair mussed.

Jade will just threaten them later, after all.

;;

_three- lazy sex._

;;

"I want you to kiss me," Jade said randomly. They were currently sitting in his RV, playing Clue. Which, okay, wasn't the most exciting game, or anything, but he'd been trying to make it fun. Though he'd been failing.

So, never one to turn down a chance to kiss his girlfriend, he shrugged and leaned over. Placed a hand on each side of her face and guided her lips toward his. The warmth of her mouth on his felt good. He liked that every time he kissed Jade, it always felt like the first time. Well, not the first- but it felt different every time. It was never boring, he never got tired of it.

"Wanna fuck?" She asked.

Beck smiled a grin that he wanted to be sexy, but Jade just kind of stared at him, so he amended and said,

"Yeah. Alright!"

"Alright," She echoed. He knew she wasn't in the mood to do much, she'd had a lot of auditions this week and was probably insanely tired- they took it out of you, all the preparing and worrying and wondering. He knew she wouldn't admit it, but she was scared of not getting any of the parts.

Beck wanted to make her feel better, and that's what he was going to do.

"Gonna turn the lights off?" Jade questions.

Beck laughed and flipped the switch. The little windows near the top of the RV were still letting some light in, a soft half-glow that his eyes adjusted to easily.

"Let's go!" Jade snapped, clapping her hands. Beck tried not to chuckle, but she was really fucking cute sometimes, with the way she ordered people around, even when it was something like this, like sex.

"Aye, aye, Captain," He said, and he moved toward her with a lazy smile.

They were kissing again, this time with tongue. Jade was a good kisser, and he knew he was one, too (well, hoped, since Jade had never complained… out loud. But no, now wasn't the time to start mentally freaking out).

He undid her bra quickly, and he saw by the way she bit down on her lip she was refraining from saying something, but he raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged, pink tongue peaking out from between her teeth.

They shed the rest of their clothes, him pulling off her "cami" or whatever it was called, her undoing the button on his jeans, and made the transition to lying down on the bed. It wasn't totally smooth, but Jade straddled him anyway, and started to rub her body against his. He began to lick her nipple, and she arched her back, pushing her breast more fully into his mouth. She closed her eyes, and he marvelled at how pretty she was. He really was fucking lucky.

He could feel Jade growing wetter, cause her body started to tremble and jerk, and she was grinding harder against his erection.

Beck licked his lips and smirked up at her. "Hey, babe, if you're gonna keep doing that, we should probably move on to the next phase of this operation…"

Jade flipped him off, but then nodded, anyways. She got off him (he moaned a little at the loss of contact) and then threw a condom at Beck, which he proceeded to- you know, put on.

Jade exhaled unsteadily, and then she half closed her eyes, stroked his cock a few times, and pushed her hips down so he filled her.

He really didn't need to say much after that except- "_Fuck _yeah."

And he definitely cheered her up. By the way.

;;

_four- desperate sex._

;;_  
_

Beck kisses back harder to match Jade, who's just abandoned all pretense (if she ever even tries) of gentleness by pushing him roughly against the bedroom door.

One hand of hers is buried in his hair, holding him in place (as if he's going to leave voluntarily, yeah right), and the others palming his stomach, ready to slip down down down any second.

"Fuck, Aladdin," Jade pants, grinding against him over his pants, because even when Jade is horny, she's still _Jade _and of course there's an Aladdin comment in there.

"God, Jasmine," He returns, and he's fucking thanking Jesus right now that she wore a skirt today, "You're so fucking wet."

"Duh," She mumbles as she scrapes her teeth along his pulse point. She pulls at his shirt, nips at his neck before letting her hand travel down under the waistband of his jeans and into his underwear.

Beck groans and fights to keep himself in control but come on, who is he kidding, and he almost comes when Jade makes that noise in her throat when he presses his lips against hers and kisses her deeply.

"Jade," He murmurs, pushing himself into her hand. Jade laughs hotly, "Calm down, tiger," and goes faster, her fingers stroking and pressing.

With Jade's tongue on his neck and her hands on him and her eyes looking almost fucking sky-like in the mirror, he's on sensory overload.

"God," He says, "Jadejadejadejadejade," Over and over again, and then he's coming, and she's smirking which just makes it even hotter.

He watches Jade, dazed and smiling, before pulling her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against her fingertips.

"That good, huh?" She asks. He chuckles and shakes his head. "Yeah, babe," He agrees.

"Your turn," Beck says, and Jade lifts her arms so he can peel off her shirt. She smiles at his eyes widening. He definitely approves of her not wearing a bra. _Definitely._

"Finally." She growls. Beck rolls his eyes and lowers his head to one of her hard nipples, licking in broad strokes over the bud as his fingers tease the other, and using his left hand to slowly stroke her thigh.

She just leans heavily against the door, breathing hard and working her fingers into his hair.

"Beck," Jade moans helplessly, banging a fist against the doorway while blinking the sweat out of her eyes. He's so fucking glad her mom isn't home today.

"Please, Beck."

He offers a cheeky smile, pulling away from her breasts.

"Please," She says shakily, and he can never really resist her, especially when she's begging so he steps closer, crushes her mouth with his own.

He quickly lifts her skirt and yanks her underwear down before plunging three fingers inside her. Jade kicks the underwear away and wraps her leg around Beck's waist with a sigh, pulling his body closer.

He grunts into her neck, "So fucking wet."

"For you," She mumbles in a moment of surprising niceness, her head lolling on the side to allow Beck's mouth a larger expanse of skin.

He bites at her neck, and Jade tightens around his fingers. He thrusts a little harder and she bites her lip as she comes.

Beck leans in, and Jade lets her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Love you," He whispers.

Jade smiles softly at him and brushes his hair out of his face.

"Yeah," She grins, "You fucking better."

;;

_five- apologetic sex_

;;_  
_

"I fucked up, Jade," Beck whispers, his face a mask of intensity and sadness, and Jade shuts her eyes. He wants to know what she's thinking, but he really doesn't want to know either, doesn't want to hear how much she hates him for kissing the new girl.

"I'll try and make it better, okay? I-" He buries his face in Jade's neck, and she doesn't say anything, still. So he tries to make her say something, and he slides a finger into her, moves her underwear and pushes her skirt up around her thighs.

There's an ache in his chest and it's so tight, it makes him want to throw something.

"Fuck," He murmurs into her skin, leaving kisses along Jade's throat, jaw, "I"m really fucking sorry."

She nods, barely able to speak. He wants her to say anything (wants to hear that it's okay, that they'll be okay, they'll be _together_), but all he hears is a faint mumble of, "Please, don't stop," when he slides a second finger into her.

Jade never says please. Their fucking becomes more urgent.

And Beck presses a third finger inside her, that's when Jade gasps, blinking rapidly, so he slows down, kisses her once.

Jade cries out when two of his fingers move inside her, and he can tell she's trying to muffle the sounds by pressing her mouth into his shoulder, and he rubs enough so she doubles over, releasing a yell into the pillow.

After a little while, she pulls back from him. "I don't care," She says, but her tone is quieter, mild. She sounds kind of peaceful. "Just don't do it again. And I won't either- I mean, I'll try and like. Fuck. I'll try and be better, okay?"

Everything he's feeling about her is lodged in his throat, so he leans and kisses her deeply.

"I like you how you are," He tells her, very, very seriously. And Jade just looks at him for several long moments before wrapping her arms around his waist. Her mouth is pressed to his heart. It's pretty sentimental, and he thinks she might not even have meant to do it, when she says, her lips writing the words into his skin, so he only feels them-

Love you.

;;

_and six- the one time they didn't have sex, and Jade still tells him she loves him, anyway. Because he's a beast like that. Or something._

;;

There are pieces of Jade everywhere he looks. Some of it is things she's tucked in his locker, or a shirt of hers on the floor of the RV, or her favorite CD playing on a loop in his car. Jade lingers everywhere, and he has to bite his tongue to keep from grinning about it.

They're looking at the stars- or Beck is, anyway, Jade looks pretty bored. But she laughs when he points out a constellation and says the wrong name, and she curls into him, a breezy sigh escaping her lips.

They have sex a lot (imaginary high five? you know it) but right now, they're just being, and he loves sex as much as the next guy, but he totally doesn't mind it this way, either.

"Why do you like me?" Jade asks, all of the sudden. Randomly, like it's a throwaway question, but he knows it's not. He can hear her breath catch in her throat, can feel her heartbeat speed up, just a bit.

"Crazy girl." He says. Jade knows not to wait for more of answer, or he hopes she does, because her heart slows down, and she knows that he doesn't need to give her reasons. Because there are too many for him to list.

"Loser." She says, Beck's grin grows and his arms tighten around Jade.

He doesn't know how to explain it. To explain Jade. People ask, he doesn't have any answers. It doesn't make sense, well, it doesn't have to. He doesn't give her diamonds, he gives her mix tapes, and Jade hits him but he knows she listens to them anyway, even though she thinks the kind of music he listens to is old and shit.

It's slow, they slow down. Even in the crazy moments, he can feel it all slow. When Jade looks at him from across a classroom, he can feel all the people around him, he looks back. Everyone looks at Jade, Jade only looks at him.

They aren't what people expect, they aren't what they themselves expected; but they work, somehow, anyway.

Jade is smiling brightly, widely, not like herself up at him, except she smiles more like that now, and he leans in, whispers,

"I love you. Always."

And she wrinkles her nose at his sappiness, but she kisses him despite it, tasting like lemonade and summer sky, and mumbles against his cheek-

"Love you too."

There's a pause, and then Jade laughs and says, "Aladdin."

But fuck, he wouldn't have her any other way.

;;

fin.


End file.
